


Innocence is Bliss

by andmore (lgbtandmore)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtandmore/pseuds/andmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daredevil finds himself lost, but apparently not alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence is Bliss

_Shit._  Matt can’t believe he’s lost. He’s actually lost. This hasn’t happened to him in years, and now is really not a good time, not when he’s Daredevil and it’s late and there are bad guys to be caught.

“Hey, mister! It’s mister, right? Mama always says not to judge someone before you talk to ‘em.” Matt turns, hears small footsteps and a small heartbeat.

“Y-Yes, it’s, I’m, a mister. What’s your name?” he asks, trying to collect himself.

“I’m Emma, but my mama calls me Trick. You can call me Emma, though.”

“Well, Emma, it’s nice to meet you, but I really have to be getting home,” Matt says, smiling in the hopes that his excuse will be enough to get the little girl to go somewhere safer, because anywhere near him right now isn’t safe.

“Mister, why do you have horns on your mask?” Emma asks, and Matt fumbles for an answer.

“Well, uh, I’m kind of trying to help the city. But, I needed a disguise, and– well, I guess it just looked kind of cool?” he says.

Matt hears the air move and the rustle of fabric as the girl nods. “Okay,” she says, “do you need any help?”

“No, no, I’m fine. I’m just a little lost, that’s all,” Matt says, and he immediately curses himself for being so honest. Damn kids for being so blunt.

“Mister, I can help you find your way home if you want!” Emma says, and Matt can hear the excitement in her voice at the very idea.

“That…that would be nice, thank you,” Matt says, at a loss for what else to do. It’s not like he can just stand here forever, can he?

“Great, mister! Where do you live?” Matt gives a street name, and the girl laughs. “Mister, you’re only a few blocks from home! But that’s okay. I’ll walk you home, if you want.”

Matt blushes cherry red, but nods. “That would be nice, thank you, Emma.”

“No problem, mister! But, uh. How come you didn’t know you were only a few blocks from home?”

Matt coughs. “I’m blind, Emma.”

“Ohh, I see people with dogs sometimes, mama says they’re blind too! Do you have a dog, mister?” Emma takes a few steps away, then walks back over with a soft “oh!” and grabs Matt’s hand, pulling him along with her. “There, now we can get going!” she says.

“No,” Matt says as they walk, “I just have a cane. It helps me make sure I don’t hit any walls or anything on accident.”

“That’s cool,” Emma says, “but dogs are cooler.”

Matt laughs. “That’s very true, Emma. You’re a smart kid.”

“Aww, thanks, mister. Here we are! Can you find the way to your door?” the girl says, and Matt nods.

“I can, thank you very much for your help.”

“Of course, mister! Maybe you should get one of those dogs, though, that would be really cool. Anyway, good night mister!”

Matt smiles. “Good night, Emma. And I’ll think about what you said, about that dog.”


End file.
